Lo Que El Viento Se Llevo
by Just K0gan
Summary: Enceguecido por la inseguridad, Kendall Knight le dirá adiós a la única persona que en verdad a amado... Logan Mitchell. Pero, luego de cometer este gran error y que cada uno tome caminos diferentes, la vida les enseñara que lo que ya está destinado a suceder, nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.


**Hola a todos **** Vengo con este fic para ustedes... Mi estado de ánimo y un poco de mi historia me inspiraron. En verdad espero que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo! :) **

* * *

El sol ya no brillaba más, los días parecían pasar cada vez más lento y todo perdía su sentido poco a poco... Así era el mundo de aquel joven rubio y ojos color esmeralda desde aquel día en que tomo la decisión que para él, en ese momento, fue la correcta. El decirle adiós a la única persona que en verdad había amado.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Estás seguro de esto amigo? – Pregunto James al líder de su equipo de Hockey.

El mencionado estaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que en ese momento se mezclaba con el hechizante color de sus ojos.

- S-sí, estoy seguro... – Dijo vacilando en su respuesta.

- No suenas muy seguro... – James suspiro antes de continuar - Kendall, ¿enserio esto es lo que quieres? ¿Después de todo lo que han luchado y lo que han vivido juntos? – Pregunto el más alto tratando de encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

- Sí, no, tal vez... ¡SIMPLEMENTE ES LO MEJOR JAMES! – Respondió el rubio esta vez alterándose un poco. – Solo... Solo quiero que él sea feliz. Y estoy seguro que no podrá serlo a mi lado. – Termino su frase alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la de su amigo.

En ese momento, en ese pequeño segundo en el que sus miradas se encontraron, James pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su líder tristeza, duda y como su corazón se partía poco a poco. Se estaba engañando a si mismo... Eso lo sabía James y hasta el mismo Kendall. Pero, ya era tarde. El dueño de los ojos color esmeralda había tomado una decisión y esa tarde, luego de clases, se la diría a él... A la persona que era dueña de su corazón... Logan Mitchell.

- Cometes un error Kendall... Tú mismo eres consciente de ello. – Sentencio James antes de salir del aula de ciencias, en la cual se encontraban. Ya que en esta habían asistido a la última clase de la jornada.

Por su parte, Kendall se quedó al lado de su asiento mientras observaba como su amigo salía del aula, dejándolo solo en compañía de su dolor y esa duda dándole vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez "_¿Sera lo correcto?"_

En ese momento, el timbre que anunciaba "la salida del infierno" como algunos alumnos llamaban al instituto, sonó. Pero, ni un solo musculo del cuerpo de Kendall se movió. El seguía con su mirada perdida, y con su cabeza llena de preguntas a las cuales no sabía cómo darles respuesta.

El ahora tranquilo ambiente y el color blanco del aula le daban a Kendall un poco de paz... No era absoluta, pero al menos por aquellos minutos, sentía un poco de calma en su interior. Cerro sus ojos y la imagen del rostro de Logan irrumpió en su mente. De inmediato, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios gracias a la imagen que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos... Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su sedoso cabello en punta, su perfecta y resplandeciente sonrisa, su piel tan suave y pálida como el papel y finalmente, pero no menos maravilloso, sus tiernos hoyuelos. Esos que aparecían en su rostro cada vez que sonreía... Sí, definitivamente lo amaba.

Pero, no se perdonaría el hacerle daño por culpa de sus miedos e inseguridades. Logan merecía ser feliz. Y sin importar cuanto le dolería el corazón y cuanto llorara su alma al saber que él se iría de su lado... DEBIA HACERLO.

De repente Kendall sintió un cosquilleo en su bolsillo derecho, el cual interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y acto seguido, busco su celular para ver quien lo necesitaba. Y sus ojos brillaron al ver quien era... Tenía un mensaje de Logan.

Abrió la tapa de su celular e inmediatamente el mensaje apareció en la pantalla... Y al leerlo sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos...

_**De: Loggie**_

"_Estoy ansioso por verte esta tarde... Con amor Logan... Tu Logan."_

Dejo el celular en su lugar nuevamente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos... Las lágrimas salían lentamente y el dolor en su pecho era cada vez más grande. De repente, un bombardeo de recuerdo de su relación con Logan ataco su mente... La vez que se conocieron, la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que compartió Logan, cuando salieron por primera vez de campamento con James y Carlos, las miles de tutorías que recibió por parte del genio, cuando jugaban Hockey juntos, la vez que Logan se fracturo el brazo y Kendall fue a visitarlo todos los días a su casa, el episodio de gripa que tuvo el rubio, en el cual Logan estuvo a su lado TODO EL TIEMPO corriendo el riesgo de contagiarse, las miles de locuras que compartieron juntos, claro, al lado de James y Carlos... Pero lo más importante, la noche que se confesaron su amor... Aquella noche en la que se encontraban admirando las estrellas aquel parque en el cual se conocieron por primera vez. Aquel momento fue mágico para ambos, ya que, sin saberlo, sus corazones eran uno en ese momento... Y de repente, sus manos se entrelazaron, y no hizo falta que se dijeran algo, ya que, con solo verse a los ojos fue suficiente para hacerse saber lo mucho que se amaban y cuanto anhelaban estar juntos...

Pero ahora, a pesar de que el sentimiento que invadía sus corazones era el mismo, el miedo se apodero del rubio y lo llevaría a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Minutos después de haber leído el mensaje y contemplar el aula de ciencias por última vez, Kendall salió del instituto. Pero, esta vez no iría a su casa como todos los días después de clase. Decidió ir al lugar donde se encontraría con Logan, y esperarlo allí hasta que la hora de su encuentro llegara.

Recordando lo preocupada que estaría su madre y hermana al ver que el aun no llegaba a su casa, le envió un mensaje a Katie diciéndole que no podría estar con ellas por ahora, que se encontraba bien y que estaría con Logan...

Para pasar el tiempo, se recostó debajo de la sombra de aquel árbol que tanto le gustaba, era grande, viejo y el más frondoso de todo el parque. Contemplo su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era la única persona allí... Los columpios se mecían gracias a la suave brisa que en aquel momento estaba presente en el lugar, el sol brillaba y el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de las hojas marchitas de los árboles al caer al prado.

Luego de contemplar el paisaje, abrió su mochila y de allí saco el libro que había estado leyendo esa semana, "_Romeo & Julieta" _La trágica, pero romántica historia de dos amantes que lucharon por su amor hasta el final... "_Que irónico" _pensó Kendall.

Y así estuvo una, dos y hasta 3 horas... Termino el libro y vio la hora en su celular. En cualquier momento llegaría Logan. Los nervios lo invadieron de nuevo, pero se recordó a sí mismo que "era lo mejor".

Repaso en su mente lo que le diría al genio cuando el momento llegara y asintió en aprobación al recordar sus palabras. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y tomo su mochila para ponérsela en el hombro derecho. Y cuando alzo la mirada, ahí estaba el... La persona que tanto amaba... Ahí está Logan.

Camino hacia él, y con solo posar sus ojos en su figura, nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Con cada paso que daba su distancia se acortaba, pero también su corazón se rompía poco a poco y le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera... Pero, ya no había marcha atrás. Ya estaba ahí, frente a frente con el amor de su vida... Por última vez.

- ¡Hola! Kendall, ¿E-estas bien? – Pregunto Logan al ver los ojos cristalinos de su novio. Le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado.

"_Se ve tan adorable" _Pensó Kendall al ver como estaba Logan. Con su pelo en punta, su chaleco, sus pantalones caqui y sus desgatados converses.

- Hola Loggie... – Dijo Kendall seguido de un suspiro – No, no estoy bien... Y es por eso que debo hablar contigo.

- Claro. Tú sabes que puedes contar SIEMPRE conmigo Kendall. – Dijo el genio haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Siempre".

- Lo se Logan... Y no sabes cuánto aprecio eso. Pero, por ahora, necesito que me escuches... Tengo algo importante que decirte.

Logan solo asintió y permitió que su novio continuara con lo que quería decirle... Aunque no sabía el porqué, el de los ojos color chocolate sintió una punzada en su corazón. La cual le indicaba que nada bueno saldría de esto...

- Logan... Tú sabes que te amo. Y que haría cualquier cosa para que estés feliz. – Con solo decir esto, los bellos ojos color esmeralda de Kendall comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos de nuevo - Eres lo más importante para mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos en este mismo parque cuando teníamos tan solo 5 años... Siempre he estado a tu lado para cuidarte y asegurarme de que siempre tengas en tu rostro, esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

El rubio hizo una pausa para ver los ojos de su amado, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, vio tristeza en ellos, y se dio cuenta de que el genio ya sabía el porqué de todo esto.

- También sabes que JAMAS me perdonaría el hacerte daño... Es lo último que haría. – Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir. – E-es por eso mismo que...que he tomado una decisión. – Al escuchar estas palabras Logan se separó rápidamente del rubio, cerro sus ojos y puso sus dos manos sobre su boca, para evitar que el escuchara sus sollozos.

- N-no... E-esto no puede estar pasando... ¿P-porque dices t-todo esto? ¿H-hay alguien...

- ¡NO! No es por alguien más – Dijo el rubio antes de que Logan pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta. – No hay nadie más que me haga sentir de la forma en la que tú lo haces Logan. – Dicho esto, puso su mano en el hombro del más bajo y este alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kendall. – Es solo que... Y-yo... Y-yo no soy la persona indicada para estar a tu lado.

Dicho esto, Logan en un gesto brusco quito la mano de Kendall de su hombro, cayo de rodillas al piso y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos... No podía creer lo que oía. Simplemente se negaba a creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a reír. Reía tan fuerte, que su cuerpo termino de tocar el piso y abrazo su estómago con sus manos a causa del dolor que le provocaba el reír de esa manera tan descontrolada.

Kendall, al no entender lo que pasa, se quedó allí, de pie al lado del Logan contemplando la escena, perplejo. Por su mente cruzaron millones de pensamientos antes de decirle esto a Logan, pero en ninguno de ellos, el genio se encontraba en el piso riendo.

Luego de algunos segundos, el genio se puso de pie, miro al más alto y vio en su rostro reflejado el temor y la duda acerca de su reacción. Seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y respiro profundamente mientras pensaba que decirle a Kendall...

- Eres un gran actor Kendall, ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a ello en vez de a la música? – Pregunto el genio mirando directamente a los ojos color esmeralda del líder de su equipo de Hockey.

- N-no... no era una broma Logan. Nunca jugaría con algo como esto. – Sentencio Kendall tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

- Pero... – Dijo Logan sintiendo ese dolor en su pecho nuevamente. - ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea de que "no eres la persona indicada para estar a mi lado"? ¡YO SE QUE TU ERES ESA PERSONA KENDALL! – Al terminar esa frase, una única lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. – S-siempre lo he sabido.

- Solo... Solo lo sé Logan. No necesitas saber nada más. – Respondió esta vez mirando al gran árbol en el cual minutos antes se había sentado a esperar.

Logan lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero, ahora no con tristeza, sino con cólera en ellos. Una cólera que era causada por la falta de explicaciones del rubio ante su dolor.

- Así que... ¿Eso es todo? No me explicaras el porqué de tu decisión. Solo, me darás una patada y me sacaras de tu vida. ¿Así como así? – Pregunto Logan esta vez elevando el tono de su voz y alzando sus manos al aire.

- No... No lo entiendes Logan. ¡Tú no estás viendo lo que veo yo! Tu no...

- Tienes razón Kendall, en esto tienes TODA la razón. – Dijo el genio esta vez interrumpiendo lo que Kendall trataba de decir- ¡No logro ver lo que TU ves! ¡NO LOGRO ENTENDER EL PORQUE DE TODO ESTO! Pero sabes una cosa... No me quedare aquí para entenderlo, porque al menos algo dejaste en claro... ¡Ya no me quieres en tu vida! – Le grito el genio al más alto – Y no me quedare aquí a perder mi tiempo suplicándote que te quedes a mi lado. Ya que, al parecer... Para ti lo que yo sienta, no vale NADA. – Dicho esto, Logan dio media vuelta y camino lo más rápido que pudo lejos del rubio. Al ver esto, Kendall corrió intentando alcanzar a Logan. Cuando lo logro, lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de este, quedando así nuevamente frente a frente.-

- ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE HAGO ESTO PRECISAMENTE PORQUE ME IMPORTA MUCHO LO QUE TU SIENTES Y SOLO QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI? – Le pregunto un ahora muy exasperado Kendall.

- ¡NO, NO LO VEO! ¿Y sabes porque no? – Pregunto Logan quitando las manos del más alto de sus hombros. – Porque desde que te conocí solo ha existido felicidad en mi vida. – Dio un suspiro y continuo – Si, no ha sido la relación perfecta. Hemos discutido, pero... ¡Nada es perfecto Kendall! Si todo en el mundo lo fuera ¿No crees que la vida no tendría sentido?

El dueño de los ojos color esmeralda se quedó pensando en las palabras del genio... "_Nada es perfecto" _ Repetía para sí mismo en su mente. Pero, aunque el dueño de los ojos color chocolate tuviera la razón, sabía que tarde o temprano le haría daño a Logan. Un daño que él no se perdonaría y aunque el genio no le entendiera... Sabía que debía hacerlo.

- Tienes razón Loggie... Nada es perfecto. Pero – Dijo el rubio en medio de un suspiro. – No hago esto porque nuestra relación no sea como en las películas o como en lo libros, ni mucho menos por alguien más... Lo hago... – Tomo aire como si este le diera valentía para continuar con su explicación – Lo hago porque... Tengo miedo.

- ¿M-miedo? – Pregunto Logan aun sin poder creerlo. – Pero, ¿miedo de que?

- Miedo de... de no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti y terminar lastimándote.

- ¿De que estas hablando Kendall? – La duda del genio crecía más y más conforme Kendall hablaba.

- Yo sé que será así Logan... Yo no puedo seguir a tu lado sabiendo que no estoy seguro de esto. – Dijo finalmente el rubio. Dejando a Logan aun más desconcertado.

- ¿Es eso? ¿N-no estás seguro de nosotros? – Al terminar de formular su pregunta, Logan sintió su corazón en la garganta y como su alma era abrazada por un frio que nunca antes había sentido.

- N-no estoy seguro si esto es lo correcto. Y es por eso que... No quiero hacerte daño al no poder darte lo que te mereces Logan.

Dicho esto, Logan tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos para alejar todo pensamiento de su mente y callar las miles de voces que aturdían su cabeza en ese momento. Kendall, la persona por la cual se había enfrentado a su familia, a la sociedad y por la cual había dado todo de sí, no estaba seguro de si estar a su lado era lo correcto... En estos momentos, Logan sentía como si su pecho fuera herido por cientos de espadas afiladas, las cuales prologaban su dolor hasta llevarlo a la muerte. Pero, esa analogía no estaba tan lejos de la realidad... Ya que algo dentro de Logan se había roto al escuchar a Kendall decir aquella frase.

Después de guardar silencio por unos minutos, decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo así... Ya nada valía la pena si la persona que amas no está segura de lo que siente por ti.

- E-está bien K-kendall. – Dijo el genio con su voz partida pero, mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio.

- Pero, ¿Tu estas bien Logan? – Pregunto Kendall al ver la reacción de Logan. No es que le molestara, pero no esperaba que al final, lo tomara tan... bien.

- S-si... Y-yo estoy B-bi-bien. Gracias por todo Kendall. En verdad has sido maravilloso conmigo... Adiós.

Fue lo último que dijo Logan antes de dar media vuelta e irse por el camino que lo conduciría a su casa. Mientras él se alejaba, Kendall seguía ahí, en medio del parque con la brisa acariciando suavemente su rostro... Contemplando por última vez la silueta de aquel joven que con solo una mirada de sus profundos pero hermoso ojos color chocolate, se ganó su corazón...

-Adiós Loggie. Te amo.

Dijo Kendall, mientras veía como el genio desaparecía, deseando con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que esas palabras llegaran a los oídos de Logan a través del viento.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y ahora, luego de un año y 5 meses de haberle dicho adiós a la única persona que había llegado a su corazón... Ahí se encontraba aquel joven de ojos color esmeralda y cabello dorado, sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, contemplando la luna, y deseando poder regresar el tiempo y poder tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de Logan una vez más... Volver a ver su sonrisa, sus penetrantes ojos. Abrazarlo una vez más y decirle que no volverá a comerte el error de dejarlo ir de su lado... Pero, todos esos pensamientos no eran más que eso, deseos. Deseos de su corazón herido por su propio puñal.

Aquello lo hacia todas las noches... Llegaba a su cuarto, descargaba su mochila, dejaba en su escritorio las nuevas canciones y los bocetos que había hecho esa tarde y se sentaba en el gran ventanal de su habitación con su espalda apoyada en la pared y sus piernas juntas siendo abrazadas por sus fuertes brazos.

Y ahí se quedaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraban... Hablando con la luna, con la esperanza de que donde sea que Logan se encontrara, también la estuviera contemplando y que por medio de ella, aun compartieran ese lazo que los había unido hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora ya no tenían gracias a su temor... Con la esperanza de que aun compartieran ese amor que los hacía llegar hasta las estrellas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo ya que, poner un poco de tu vida en una historia para mi resulta algo difícil... Pero ¡Aquí está el resultado! **

**Los capítulos de esta fic se basaran en canciones, las cuales le darán sentido a la historia y les ayudaran a entender un poco como se sienten los protagonistas... **

**Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer y... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Tengan un lindo día :) **


End file.
